<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simply... Human by ConnoisseurOfArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815881">Simply... Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnoisseurOfArt/pseuds/ConnoisseurOfArt'>ConnoisseurOfArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jedi, LGBTQ Themes, Sith Empire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnoisseurOfArt/pseuds/ConnoisseurOfArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander CC-7955 is the only female clone in existence. She is also the best of her designation, designed to be an exact replica of her genetic father Jango Fett. Whilst the threat of an impending war looms over the secret clone army of the Grand Republic, Ciercia remains aware of their true purpose. To protect and serve their Jedi and senate overlords, and the innocent people of the galaxy.</p><p>But one thing just doesn't click for her. Why must she follow the rules? Why follow the imposing path of certain death at the hands of her occupation? Her constant questioning and lust for learning force her to come to her senses and figure out who she wants to be. Just another clone is an infinite army?</p><p>Or simply... Human?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Enemies may also try to advance your position from head on. Many are droids so they’re brash, hasty and think little of tactics.” The AI explains as I stare at my computer numbly. The others around me tap at their keyboards incessantly, answering the questions with speed. I merely yawn and continue with my light reading as the supervisor walks behind our row.</p><p>“Clone designation CC-7955, it is time to return to your quarters. You completed your tactical training many months ago.” He says as I spin in my chair to face the man in his neutral robes. I only nod at him and rise to my feet before sauntering from the pod, my long braids brushing the sides of my bosom as they rest by my waist. “You still haven’t reported to the Prime Minister. She is waiting for you to arrive.” He adds as I nod once again and answer, “Yes sir.”</p><p>I walk on stiffly, trying to ignore the looks of the Kaminoan people as I tighten the belt at my waist before subtly resting my hand on the knife I have sheathed in the lining of the accessory. Sauntering on, I eventually reach Prime Minister Lama Su’s quarters where I ring his doorbell patiently. Soon after, he answers and welcomes me warmly, inviting me inside with a small smile as we sit in his living area.</p><p>“CC-7955. How is your training treating you?” He asks slowly as I answer automatically, “Your guidance has benefitted me greatly sir. I have surpassed many of my fellow troops in successfully completing all required units of study, yet, I still have much to learn.” “But I hear you <em>completed</em> your training in close to five months ago? Have these rumours been false and you still study the texts?” He prods further, folding his fingers in amongst one another as he leans forward slightly.</p><p>I tense slightly and sit up straighter, “The rumours do not deceive you sir. I finalised all units that short time ago. But with respect sir, learning does not finish once you finish your required training.” “Very true child. But you must be careful. You are an accident in our system and that can be flaunted at any time by our enemies…” He answers before I hastily cut him off. “With all due respect sir, I have earned my place at the top of the clone ranks through hard work and nothing more… Sir.”</p><p>He nods in contemplation before closing his eyes and saying, “Your gene pool was faulty by our records, but, your intelligence and skill comes naturally. It is true that you have earned your place, but we fear that your status as a <em>female</em> clone is something, we cannot risk exploiting.”</p><p>This is not the first time he’s brought up my genetic fault. They treat me like I’m fragile, but my fellow clone brethren do not act any different, seeing me as their sister in blood and battle. We were created to be equals and we all are. It’s just experience that gives us the ability to exceed beyond our original station as a standard clone trooper.</p><p>“Why have you really asked me to your quarters sir?” I ask calmly as he looks at me carefully. He assesses me with what seems like cautious trepidation as I shift uncomfortably. “A Jedi. He’s just landed in one of our ports. He wishes to see our progress with the army.”</p><p>I freeze. Whether it’s out of curiosity or caution I don’t know. A Jedi? On Kamino? “Why is he really here sir?” I ask, prodding the Prime Minister further as he cocks his head, directly replying, “He wishes to meet Jango Fett. The man whose DNA we replicated to create you and your fellow clones.”</p><p>The seemingly mythic bounty hunter whose son runs rampant through the halls whilst he constantly comes to and from the planet. His skill, we hear, is unparalleled by any other of his profession. A proficient marksman and unarmed combatant whose aim rarely faulters and his Mandalorian armour strikes fear into his opponents.</p><p>“Sir, if I dare ask, why do you need me?” I ask evenly, contrasting my reeling mind as I try to piece everything together. “You’re going to go with the Jedi master Obi-Won Kenobi. Consider it to be our first transaction with the Jedi Council. You’ll be our ‘poster girl’, so to speak, for the Grand Army of the Republic.” He answers with a cold smile.</p><p>I don’t reply for words can’t form. Instead I rise without dismissal and leave the area only to run into Taun We who was waiting by the door with a foreign man dressed in sand coloured robes, a brown cloak and matching brown leather boots. “CC-7955. This is Master Jedi Obi-Won Kenobi. He’ll be the man escorting you from this planet to meet the revered Jedi Council.”</p><p>He steps forward and I salute by instinct, “Sir, I am clone CC-7955. It is an honour to meet you.” “It’s a pleasure to meet you too CC. And please, just call me Obi-Won. Not this whole sir, business.” He chuckles as I look at him in confusion before pulling my hand away from my forehead to blink blankly. “Whatever you say Si-. Obi-Won.” I reply with a stutter. He smiles warmly as Taun We faces me directly and says, “Master Kenobi will be back tomorrow to pick you up. Until then, you will be inducted as a Marshall Commander alongside designation CC-2224.”</p><p>I am shocked by the honour bestowed upon me and turn to Lama Su who stands patiently behind me. “Sir? Why me?” I ask in astonishment. He smiles down at me and replies gently, “You and CC-2224 are some of the best soldiers we want to honour with these high rankings. You’ve both excelled in your own ways and have learnt all that we can teach you. It is a title well earnt CC-7955, especially considering your young age.”</p><p>I grin widely and salute, “You will not be disappointed sir.” “I know. Now go with Taun We. She’ll prepare you for your trip tomorrow Marshal Commander CC-7955.” He says with a dismissing wave of his hand. I nod and bow at him courteously before leaving his quarters to stand by Taun We and Master Kenobi.</p><p>“CC, I’ll see you tomorrow. Until then, I have business to attend to, so I have to leave you here.” Master Kenobi says as I nod my head in recognition before watching him turn and wander back down the hall towards the starship ports. “Come clone. We must begin preparations for your induction ceremony.” Taun We says calmly as she guides me in the opposite direction to where Kenobi walked.</p><p>We wander until we reach the clone quarters where I usually am kept. However, she keeps walking past my room until we reach an unlabelled door. She taps the keypad next to the doorway until it swishes open and I find CC-2224, or Cody he prefers to be called, standing there patiently. He grins as I walk in and I’m immediately at ease as I saunter in and greet him warmly.</p><p>“How are you sister? He asks as we shake hands briefly. I smile fondly at the sight of my brother and occasional mentor. “I’m well considering we’re both getting a decent promotion.” I reply with a smile as we are both interrupted by Taun We.</p><p>“We must begin to prepare you both. There is an impending war brewing between the Jedi and the Sith kind. The arrival of Master Kenobi just alerts us to a disturbance.” She explains as we both nod and look to her. She advises us on how the ceremony is to be carried out this evening. We listen carefully to every word as more Kaminoans walk in with tools to help get us prepared.</p><p>I get separated first where two unknown Kaminoans guide me to the connected ensuite and strip me to my undergarments before the dress me up in a ceremonial gown that seemed extremely over the top in compared to the standard uniform of my male counterparts. It had a creamy satin under slip with a splendid hand sewn jewelled pattern over the top. The jewels covered the entire dress but was focused on the horizontal stripes created by drooping beaded strands of what appeared to me as liquid gold. Then there were delicate jewel flowers – or so I though according to never have actually seeing one except for in archival documents – that were the colour of what I believe sunlight may look like.</p><p>Wearing the garment felt slightly heavy on my shoulders and drooped deeply in the front in a sharp v-line, exposing my healthy bosom in the slightest, provocative manner. Despite my tall stature like that of my male counterparts, the dress was still long enough that it dragged along the floor slightly as I moved about the bathroom. It hugged my toned curves perfectly and then billowed loosely from my waist down.</p><p>They then prodded my face with a few cosmetic products, dusting my face with shimmers and gold flakes and other earthy tones. They then drooped a sheer gold cape over my shoulders and begun to style my hair in loose curls that hung tightly in shape and pronounced the shape of my toned facial structure.</p><p>I flounced my way out of the bathroom following their departing instructions that my shoes were by the room’s door, where I find Cody waiting there wearing a regal white uniform with golden accenting that complimented my dress well. “You look exquisite CC.” He says with a smirk as he offers his arm out to me. I smile in reply and we go to the door where Taun We waits patiently with my shoes by her side.</p><p>They, like the dress, were divinely created and bedecked in jewels and gold, but had a slight heel to them that I wasn’t overly comforted by. “Those look like hell.” I groan as Cody laughs and says, “I’ll keep you standing upright until we reach the hall.”</p><p>I chuckle at the kind gesture before slipping my feet into them and stumbling outside to meet Taun We. “Let us go. Your brethren have assembled in preparation for the service.” She directs as she guides us through more halls until we reach the large docking area which has been repurposed to become an assembly area.</p><p>At the entrance are a few other soldiers waiting for their chance to walk into the hall. Taun We guides us to the back of the group gathered at the entry doors where Bacara, Blye, Neyo and Gree all wait in a similar uniform to that of Cody. “Commander huh CC?” Gree laughs as he grabs me the shoulder and shakes me playfully in a brotherly manner. I smile and say, “What? Afraid I’ll beat your ass out on the field like I did in training yesterday?”</p><p>He flushes and everyone around us laughs as the doors and open and we begin to be directed in by group order, and with us being the highest ranking, we would walk in last. I take a shuddering breath as we move forward slightly. “CC? Are you okay?” Bacara asks quietly as the master of ceremonies brings forth the next group and assigns them their badges.</p><p>I take another hasty breath and say, “I feel faint, other than that completely fine.” “We know how much you hate crowds, but these are your brothers. Everyone is here to celebrate the fine achievements of their blood.” He reasons to which I calm slightly. His polite tone warms me as the second last group walks through the door and down the lengthy aisle.</p><p>Taun We steps forward and organises us into a line with me being last, as the crowd erupts into applause once again for the group that just received their rank. I exhale heavily as I straighten up and stand proudly, ready for the walk down the aisle.</p><p>I stand behind Cody who turns to me and flashes me a cocky grin and a wink before saying, “I’ll see you down there, sister.” “Don’t trip and fall on that pretty face.” I chuckle as the master of ceremonies calls to our group, beckoning us into motion. I walk forward with regal composure, my footing steady even in these ridiculous shoes.</p><p>“We congratulate these clones for their achievements by granting them the rank of Marshal Commander. The highest ranking a soldier can receive in service. Please welcome your brothers <em>and sister</em>, CC-1004, CC-1138, CC-5052, CC-8826, CC-2224 and CC-7955.” The master says with enthusiasm as we approach the dais and line up whilst the crowd roars with approval, cheers and applause filling the room as the six of us smile.</p><p>The Prime Minister walks down the line and presents each of us with our ceremonial badge. He pins mine to the strap of my dress before whispering, “Well done my friend.” “Thank you, Sir.” I reply with a wide smile as he nods and steps the side, once again gesturing to us before we walk from the dais to stand in the front row of troops.</p><p>Soon after, the ceremony ended, and I celebrated with my brothers. We received much congratulations from our brethren as they left the before I grew tired and Cody and another close friend, Rex, had guided me to the exit. “I can’t believe I’ve had to walk in these monstrosities for almost four hours.” I grunt in agitation as I stop briefly to kick the shoes off and walk barefoot down the halls.</p><p>“I hear you’re leaving tomorrow. The first clone to ever leave Kamino and go venture with a Jedi.” Cody says as I flush slightly and reply, “The PM said it was because I was a flaw in their perfected cloning industry. They wanted me to be a ‘poster girl’, as he put it, for the future army of the Republic.”</p><p>“That’s a high honour CC.” Rex says in astonishment as we reach my separated sleeping quarters. I scuff my foot against the floor as they sigh and ask, “Do you not want to leave?” “This is all I’ve ever known! I’m a genetic accident that shouldn’t even exist and yet they want <em>me</em> to go to the Jedi to be the model soldier? Something isn’t right and I intend to figure it out.” I rebut, my tone becoming uneven as I grow panicked and angered all at once.</p><p>The floor shakes and I immediately grow unbalanced and lean on the wall to regain my composure. “Just another tremor.” Rex dismisses as we all shrug it off and I hug both the clones. Smiling, I then bid both of them good night and enter my quarters tiredly. I strip myself of my dress and throw the shoes into a corner with little consideration whilst I carefully place the dress in my near empty wardrobe. In fact, my whole room is pretty plain considering the fact I have little furniture or belongings to my name. The only things I have that are truly mine, are my uniform and undergarments as well as a few pieces of toiletry equipment and my robes, both sleeping and day wear.</p><p>Tiredly, I then flop on to my bed and drift off without another thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake with a start, the alarm blaring loudly in my ears as I rise quickly and stand by my bed as the door swishes open and my supervisor walks in. “Good morning Sir.” I salute quickly as he replies dismissively, “At ease Commander. Your escort is here and eager to pick you up.”</p><p>I nod at him curtly as he walks out of my room and I eagerly set about changing into my navy coloured robes, tying my hair into a complicated, lengthy braid as I dash about the room. I finally pack all my belongings into a duffle bag, spare for my armour which didn’t quite fit in its completion. I finally slip on my extremely dark navy cloak before I then slip my black leather boots on and lace them up tightly. Finally, I find myself wrapping my belt around my waist just as a knock is heard by my doorway.</p><p>I look up and find Rex and Cody standing by my door with a large black case in each of their embraces. “What are you guys doing here?” I ask cheerily as I embrace my two brothers. “We’re bringing you a gift.” They say excitedly as Rex hands me his case first.</p><p>I walk over to my unmade bed and lay the case on the mattress before unlocking it and flipping the lid open with ease. Inside sits a completely customised set of clone armour, decorated in the pattern of a commander but in a shimmering gold colouring. “We got it customised for you. On behalf of some of the boys here. Your outfit last night helped us choose the colour.” Cody chuckles as I look to him in bewilderment. “You guys did this for me?” I ask in awe of the stunning armour. They nod proudly as I run a hand over the fine work that’ll kindly compliment my female attributes. Then Cody places another case in front of me and opens it.</p><p>“This is too much guys.” I gasp as I run a hand of the hilt of one of the five matching blades sitting in the case, each blade precisely cut and polished neatly. Then there was the Westar-M5 blaster rifle which, to match my uniform, also had gold accenting to which I looked at my brothers and smiled widely. “Thank you so much. It is an honour to call you my brothers.” I mutter as I turn to them and throw my arms around the two and embrace them as they return the gesture.</p><p>They smile happily as I then release them from the hug and grab the duffle bag, sliding my arms through the handles to sit on my back. I then grab a hold of both of the cases and walk past the two men until I reach the door. I turn them finally and say, “I hope I get to see you again soon.” “And you to CC. Be safe.” Cody replies as I nod in farewell and leave my quarters in order to get to the starship dock.</p><p>Waiting by the exit doorway is Obi-Won Kenobi and Taun We who converse in hushed tones until they notice my arrival. I straighten up and acknowledge the Jedi Master with a nod as I say, “Obi-Won. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” “Congratulations on your promotion Commander.” He says with a grin as I thank him and Taun We farewells us both hurriedly before escorting us to the two awaiting fighter ships.</p><p>“Are those Delta-7s sir?” I ask in astonishment as we approach the ships. He smiles at me and asks, “You ever flown one?” “Only in simulations. But these are one of my all-time favourite ships. The handling and speed conjured through one of these is phenomenal.” I mutter as I approach the ship and look at the red and white detailing lining the wings. He chuckles at my enthusiasm as he calls out, “R4, set co-ordinates in the commander’s ship to Geonosis.”</p><p>The droid installed into Kenobi’s ship bleeped happily before the cockpit of both ships opened and Obi-Won climbed up and sat there comfortably. He then looked down at me and chuckled, “Are you coming?” “Where do I put all my belongings?” I reply with a smile as a hatch opens in front of the cockpit where a droid would usually be sitting. I roll my eyes and throw the cases up on to the wing of the ship, before climbing up myself and stacking all my baggage in the cavity.</p><p>Before long, I had climbed into the ship and had slipped my communicator headband on to my head, ensuring it worked before we took off. “Why Geonosis?” I ask curiously as I begin to ignite the engines on my ship. “The Jedi Council has asked we track a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. He tried to assassinate a senator close to two days ago.” He explains as we take off, leaving my home behind for most likely, a very long time.</p><p>“Interesting. But why have they asked me to come along with you on this mission? Shouldn’t I be reporting into them to show them the nature of the clone army they possess?” I inquire as we accelerate further to exit the heavily clouded atmosphere of Kamino. I gasp in admiration as I take in the vast expanse of space, little balls of gas we refer to as ‘stars’ ever present as I follow Master Kenobi towards the place in which we find the external hyperspace transport rings and dock in, connecting them to our ships.</p><p>“Prepare for hyperspace.” Obi-Won guides as I flick a couple switches to begin warming up the hyperdrive. “Ready for jump.” He then says as I parrot, “Ready for jump,” as all the lights indicate the ship’s readiness to leave. “See you soon.” He says with a chuckle as I parrot, “See you soon.”</p><p>I then press the lever forward and we jet off, sharp blue lines filling my vision until we hit hyperspace and all around me, blue swirls and dances in amongst black blotches. I gasp in awe as I then notice a flashing orange light indicating I am almost at my destination. I tap on my control panel and concentrate on the diagnostics of the ship.</p><p>In my training diagnostics, this ship seemed to have a lot more modifications in comparison to the ship I’m currently flying. Although Master Kenobi told me it was the ship I thought it was, this system seemed to have less indicators to tell me about incoming vessels or if there is incoming enemy fire. The things people take for granted, seemingly, are removed.</p><p>The light on my dash then glows green and I pull the lever back towards me, thus pulling the ship out of hyperspace. Obi-Won then appears out of hyperspace next and contacts me instantly, greeting me sarcastically, “Welcome to Geonosis.” “Thanks for the warm welcome.” I chuckle in response as we approach the planet.</p><p>“R4’s readings indicate that Jango Fett is on this side of the planet so we should approach carefully. We’ll also need to contact the Jedi Council before we continue our chase.” He continues before we enter the planet’s atmosphere and I activate my shields by basic instinct.  </p><p>We spot a base in the distance, so we stop a couple miles or so away from the base and park out ships on some rocky outcroppings. We jump out of our ships and I instantly go to Master Kenobi’s side as he talks to his R4 droid.</p><p>“Have you been here before Obi-Won? You seem familiar with the planet already.” I ask as he turns to pay attention to me. “I came here just after I met you. I followed Fett here originally where we engaged in quick combat before I then evaded him and observed his entry point. From there, I came back to retrieve you, just as the Council demands.”</p><p>I nod in reply as we take in our surroundings carefully, observing every surface before we turn to converse our strategy for our entry into the compound. “I need to contact the Council and tell them of our arrival. Whilst I do that, you may want to consider a change in attire.” He chuckles before patting my shoulder and turning to the R4 droid still installed in his ship. I nod curtly before walking towards my ship where I open the hatch in the front and retrieve my cases, pulling them out carefully and laying them open on the ship’s wing.</p><p>I take notice of Obi-Won respectfully facing the opposite direction before I strip into my undergarments and begin to slip into my black under suit before clicking my armour pieces into place on my body. I sheathe my knives in the special incisions in my thigh armour where they click into place and lock themselves there, before I pick up my gun and lay it on the ship’s wing before placing my helmet next to it. I then place the cases back inside the ship before picking up my helmet and blaster, breathing deeply as I take in my appearance with a smile.</p><p>Obi-Won is still talking with the council when I hear a clashing metal sound getting closer. I look around and ready master blaster, before I wrap my hair around my head and pull my helmet on, tapping the side of it to activate it. ‘Smells like a new ship in here,’ I think to myself as I look at our surroundings, my visor giving me quick readings as I scan our surroundings. I still hear the metal noise in the distance and turning to Master Kenobi I mutter, “Sir, I think we have company.” “I sense it too.” He responds quickly as the metal noise becomes visible and six droidekas.</p><p>“Destroyers!” I shout as they open up and start shooting at us. I jump into action and take cover behind the ship as Obi-Won ignites his lightsabre and begins to deflect the shots. I start firing in retaliation as more Geonosian troops begin to flank us from behind. “R4, get the ships out of here!” Master Kenobi commands of the droid as I bleeps in reply and the two ships take of instantly, trying to escape the fire but failing as a few droidekas turn and shoot at the ship R4 was controlling. They bring them down with a few exact shots as they hit the droid, causing the ships to fall and crash into the sandy crater below, both bursting into a bright blaze of fire.</p><p>“Hold your fire and submit to the might of the Separatist Army. Count Dooku wishes to speak with you.” A commander droid says as the firing stops and Master Kenobi walks around the ship, his lightsabre still ready should it be needed. “You are surrounded. Surrender Jedi.” The droid says as I look to Master Kenobi for confirmation.</p><p>He nods to me almost imperceptibly as I lower my gun and two Geonosian guards march my way. They seize me by the forearms and another guard grabs my gun. The disgusting creatures grab both me and Obi-Won before they shove us forward, forcing us to fall in time with them as we make our way to their factory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hear the door to our cell open up so I growl viciously and pull on my chains as the footsteps in the hallway grow closer. “Traitor.” Master Kenobi declares from his bound position in front of me. Our cell was rounded with me backed against the wall nearly five three metres away. My chains bound my wrists to the wall at a very short distance and I was shrouded in darkness from my position.</p><p>“Oh no my friend, this is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They’ve gone too far, it is madness.” The voice articulates. He’s tall and broad but with a lean body shape as he stands in front of Obi-Wan, not paying me any attention. “I thought you were the leader here Dooku.” He spits in reply as my eyes snap to the Jedi. This is the fabled Count Dooku? What was he doing here if he is not the leader of this planet?</p><p>“This had nothing to do with me, I assure you,” Dooku replies incessantly. “I will petition immediately to have you set free.” “Well, I hope it doesn’t take too long. I have work to do.” Master Kenobi replies sarcastically as I chuckle darkly at the master’s tone. Dooku looks at me with disgust briefly but continues to pay me no heed.</p><p>“May I ask why a Jedi Knight and his… Companion is all the way out here on Geonosis?” Dooku queries as he begins to circle the Jedi. I cloud my face in the shadows as the count walks by me, kicking my helmet which lies on the floor in front of me, mocking me in my trapped position as I look down.</p><p>“I’ve been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?” Obi-Wan asks as Dooku quickly responds evenly, “Oh, no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don’t trust them.”</p><p>I turn out of their conversation momentarily as I begin to struggle out of my bonds, attempting to free my wrist from the cuff.  I flick my wrist quickly and a small pick slips out which I nimbly manoeuvre to click into the lock. “I will never join you Dooku.” I hear Kenobi say as the room seemingly quietens down now that I’ve stopped pulling on my chains.</p><p>Then the footsteps of Dooku ring through the room again as he begins to walk away. “It may be difficult to secure a release.” Dooku concludes harshly as he then opens the door and steps out, the door swishing shut and locking behind him. Master Kenobi heaves out a tired sigh as I then mutter near silently, “I’ve unlocked my cuffs, sir. Did you need assistance?”</p><p>“No. I must stay here. You need to escape and hide. Wait for the reinforcements and then assist them.” He says calmly as he slowly spins on the spot, eventually facing me. I nod in response and scamper forward, grabbing my helmet from off of the floor and standing before him. “I will ensure you have a safe return Master Kenobi.” I say sternly as I salute him and head for the large vent in the wall.</p><p>I pull the casing off and slip in, pulling the cover back in behind me. I scurry through the vents guessing the path as I go until I hear a gun blast echo through the vents. As best as I can, I follow the reverberating sounds until I find another Jedi and who appears to be Senator Amidala fighting off against some Geonosian guards.  They deal with them as quickly as possible before shuffling into the next area. Nimbly, I move to go into the next area with them, but find the area blocked off by a guard who’s seemingly found out my position.</p><p>Instantly, I fly into action and kick the guard in the throat, rendering him immobile before delivering a swift blow to his head thus knocking him unconscious so I clamber over his body and through the next vent into the factory. The heat hits me blisteringly fast but I ignore it and jump on to the nearest conveyer belt, following it until I reach the Jedi and Senator who seem to be having trouble freeing the Jedi’s arm.</p><p>I look up ahead and find some guards waiting for them, so I quickly jump down and on to their conveyor belt as the stuck Jedi looks at me in amazement. “Who are you?” He asks as I salute hurriedly and say, “Designation CC-7955 sir. I came here with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. And now I’m here to save your ass.”</p><p>I tap my thigh once and one of the daggers pops out and I grab it, quickly slicing it through the metal with one of my sharp daggers. “Thank you but I could’ve gotten out of that myself.” He says stubbornly as we begin to dodge the obstacles on the conveyer belt. The senator also helps us fight with swift shots to a few of the guards which grow closer.</p><p>I begin to grow up close and personal with some of the guards, slicing through their throats with ease. That is, until I feel one come up behind me and seize my shoulders, pulling me backwards so I’m back to back with the Jedi and Senator. “Oh hi, I’m Padme.” The senator says with a dry chuckle as I ready my daggers and look at the grubby Geonosians gathering around us.</p><p>The conveyor belt then suddenly stops and we’re quickly heavily outnumbered. “There’s too many, Jedi.” I hiss as he mutters in frustration, “I realised.” A person I recognise immediately as Jango Fett, my all father, then steps forward, parting the guards as he says, “Surrender.”</p><p>I glance briefly to the Jedi and Senator awaiting their instructions as they slowly drop their weapons and raise their hands as some guards step forward and take the tools of destruction away, confiscating them before they step forward to try and take mine. “Try it and I’ll slit your throat soldier.” I hiss as the guard flinches and backs away as I sheath them in my thigh armour once again, concealing them quickly.</p><p>Cuffs are then clicked into place around our wrists and we’re shoved off of the conveyor and forced to walk along a crude metal path clearly not designed to carry a large capacity of droids, guards and prisoners. It wavers beneath us, setting my nerves on edge, but I keep it in check as we then appear by a large cargo bay doorway. I follow along behind the Jedi and Senator who are being watched more carefully then me whose cuffs are easily broken out of.</p><p>I unlock those hurriedly as well but don’t take them off as we approach a small transporter ship which they load us into and instruct us that, ‘if we move, we will be killed before our chance at a just death’.</p><p>I try not to laugh.</p><p>We move forward through the halls at a brisk pace, guards flying alongside us as us as prisoners stand the immobile. We then approach a large set of door and the senator and Jedi begin whispering to one another, almost as though I don’t exist. A slight rumble comes from in front of us, a set of large doors looming in the distance.</p><p>They then embrace one another as best they can and kiss which I look away from to allow them some privacy. But it doesn’t last long before we are sent out into a large arena area. Loud cheers and other scraping noises are heard as I spot Obi-Wan already chained to one of four tall pillars in the centre of the area.</p><p>I loosen my stance, readying for battle as we’re driven by Obi-Wan who looks at the unknown Jedi with disappointment. Then we stop and I jump off first, being at the back of the carrier, and am marched to the first pillar. The senator is taken to the next followed by the Jedi who stands next to Obi-Wan.</p><p>“I was beginning to wander if you got my message.” Master Kenobi says sarcastically. “I retransmitted it just as you requested Master,” The Jedi replies. “Then we decided to come rescue you.”</p><p><em>Master,</em> I notice as I take another look at the young Jedi. He does wear a padawan braid as is customary of the Jedi so this must be Kenobi’s own padawan. “Good job.” Obi-Wan replies with a huff of a laugh.</p><p>Some guards grab a hold of a thick chain and wraps it between our cuffs before hoisting our arms up above our heads where the clasp them to a large ring by the top of the pillar. I take a few steadying breaths as the senator and <em>padawan </em>also get chained to their own separate pillars.</p><p>The vicious roars of the crowd silent as the Geonosian leader steps up and begins to speak in his native language. I follow along loosely and the general translation is, ‘<em>Oh, by the way, you’re all going die right now’</em>. I steady on as he lets the handlers open three gates which release beasts of varying types. A bulky reek complete with nose ring, a vicious nexu which jumps on a nearby handler, and finally, a tall green acklay also walks out and screeches obnoxiously before beginning to close in.</p><p>I watch closely as Senator Amidala unlocks one side of her cuff, and begins to quickly climb up the tall pillar in order to reach higher ground. Immediately, I pull away from the pillar and unsheathe a dagger before charging directly past the vicious animals which glance my way, but don’t chase after me.</p><p>Sprinting as fast as I could, I go straight for the remaining handlers in order to rid the grounds of further complications. Attacking with quick and precise cuts, I work through them hurriedly before glancing over my shoulder at the sound of a scream. I turn to find the padawan riding on the back of the reek whilst the senator wards off the nexu, a long bloody gash slashed across her back. Obi-Wan is working diligently but with struggle, as he tries to manoeuvre out of the way of the acklay.</p><p>But’s that’s when I hear a thud behind me. I watch as the senator jumps on to the back of the reek with the padawan and they try to ride to safety. Glancing up to the leader’s box, I spot a purple lightsabre being ignited and pointed towards Count Dooku and the Geonosian leader, but is quickly thwarted by Jango Fett stepping in to defend the two.</p><p>I then look up at the crowd and find more lightsabres being ignited and I grow amazed by the sight of so many Jedi gathered in one place. They begin to kill their way through the Geonosians, but then take the chance to jump down into the arena and throw two lightsabres at Obi-Wan and the young padawan.</p><p>The separatist droids then step into the arena and begin blasting rapidly but I grab a hold of the nearest robot and sever its head from its body before grabbing its blaster. Smiling, I aim and hurriedly begin to shoot droids and watch as they fall to the ground.</p><p>I begin to run back towards the centre of the fray where the Jedi are closing in and creating a strong allied front. I take a moment to catch my breath before a swarm of droid soldiers begin to swarm us in a mass effort.</p><p>I turn to my left and find Obi-Wan looking at me carefully before turning to gaze at the soldiers around us. “I hope you’re ready for this CC.” He says with a groan before getting into a battle-ready stance. A person taps my shoulder to the right and another Jedi says, “We found this in a weapons archive on the way in. Didn’t look like a regular weapon so we grabbed it in case of emergency.”</p><p>I smile beneath my helmet but nod my head in recognition before taking the familiar blaster. Angered that the Geonosians thought that my blaster could make a fine addition to their archive, I ready myself and aim the blaster at the nearest droid, waiting for the command to strike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you going to do?” I whisper to Obi-Wan as he waves his hand dismissively and looks up at the sky. I follow his gaze instantly as my helmet begins to give me readings on an inbound ship about to land nearby. My gaze widens when they immediately begin to fire at the droids, thus prompting us to begin our ground assault.</p><p>I take fire and begin to shoot as well, each shot meeting its mark with magnificent precision. The Jedi quickly join and deflect blasts as well as slice their way through the droid army, but many fall, struck by a rogue bolt from a lucky droid.</p><p>But then a blue bolt shoots by my head and I immediately swing around to find a few of my clone brothers jumping out of a carrier ship so I begin working my way to the nearest unit. “Trooper, what are you doing here?” I shout as I get closer. He swings his gaze my way and replies, “Commander! The Galactic Republic came to Kamino under the directions of the Chancellor and gathered us all for immediate deployment to Geonosis.”</p><p>I imperceptibly nod as I hear a voice call out to me from behind, so I fire a blast and begin walking backwards as I turn briefly. Obi-Wan was standing inside a ship and reaching out to me, just as they were readying to take off, so I begin to sprint in that general direction. They begin to hover and rise slightly so I run faster, pushing myself to the limit. Just at the last second, I jump and grasp a hold of the edge of the ship, as we ascend higher. Two people immediately seize my forearms and lift me up into the ship with ease before assisting me in standing in the centre. Obi-Wan, still holding one arm, smiles warmly and says, “That was quite the jump.” “It wasn’t too bad, sir.” I reply with a respectful nod as the ship begins to leave the arena.</p><p>We fly high above the desert plains observing the battlefields below us. “Hold on!” Master Kenobi instructs as I cling a hold of the handle above our heads, trying to steady myself as the pilot flies us close to a large set of power generators. “Aim just above the fuel cells.” Padawan Skywalker instructs as the ship’s gunners immediately begin firing where commanded.</p><p>The towers explode in a mass ball of fire and topple to the ground whilst Kenobi acknowledges his padawan’s good call. The ships begin to land on the ground, running towards the large droid army created by the separatists but we remain in the air, finding that our communications are jammed. Nervously, I attempt to contact any of the clone commanders who on the ground, but to no avail as Skywalker turns to me and asks, “Anything?”</p><p>I shake my head as he grunts in dismissal and turns back to face the front. “Attack those federation starships! Quickly!” Master Kenobi calls, drawing the firing cannons to focus on the ships ahead of us, attempting to leave the planet.  I just hang on tightly, ignoring the fighting all around us as the senator turns to me and asks, “First battle?” “Yes, senator,” I reply diligently. “I know we’ve trained for this, but why do I fear we’re underprepared for this?”</p><p>She looks at me pointedly and mulls over my answer before affirming my beliefs with a curt nod, muttering, “We’re supposed to be the peaceful ones, but I fear this day may not result in peace, only more destruction.”</p><p>I sigh quietly and nod as we watch a starship fall to the ground before we’re promptly blinded by a plume of dust. Those without helmets shield their eyes but continue to keep an eye out for anything to shoot out as Kenobi yells, “Look over there!”</p><p>I turn to where he’s pointing and scan the environment, finding a speeder and two guard ships trying to escape the fighting. “It’s Dooku! Shoot him down!” the Padawan instructs but the pilot confirms my fears as he says, “We’re out of rockets, sir.”</p><p>Remaining silent, I listen to the temperamental padawan command the pilot to follow after the villain. “We’re gonna need some help!” Padmé tries to reason, but it falls on deaf ears as Kenobi replies, “There isn’t time! Anakin and I can handle this!”</p><p>They continue to watch after the sith lord, but I observe the other to guard ships as they evidently peel away from the side of the lead speeder and loop around. “Pilot! Evasive manoeuvres!” I call out desperately as we come under adamant fire from the guard speeders. We hit the peak of a tall sand dune and our ship rocks as a blast knocks us around. Padmé yells as she falls back, knocking me harshly as we both fall out the side of the ship and land on the coarse, sandy floor.</p><p>“Padmé!” Skywalker calls after us as I groan and roll my eyes beneath my visor. I lay there momentarily before I roll on to my front and push myself up into a crawling position. A nagging pain in my forearm tells me it’s probably sprained at the least, but I push through it and stand upright, immediately forcing myself to run towards the senator who still lay on the sand.</p><p>She groans as I get closer, my concern overcoming my senses as I ask, “Are you all right?” “Uh-huh.” She grinds out before pushing herself upright and standing before me. “We better get back to the command centre.” I suggest, my blaster held dutifully in front of me, finger on the trigger should we be interrupted by enemy forces.</p><p>“No. No,” She insists. “Gather what troops you can. We’ve got to get to that hangar. Get a transport.” I stare at her, shocked by her adamance before she implores me, “Hurry!”</p><p>“Right away.” I reply turning to run towards the nearest battlefield as I hear Padmé begin to chase after me.</p><p>We jog at a hurried but even pace as I locate a nearby troop carrier flying overhead. I place a finger on my intercom and call out, “I am designation CC-7955 requiring immediate evac from my location. I have Senator Amidala with me after coming into contact with enemy fire and being knocked from our vessel with master Kenobi and his padawan.”</p><p>“Request acknowledged Commander. En route to your co-ordinates now.” The pilot replies as I watch it begin its descent down. “You’re a commander?” the Senator inquires to which I incline my head barely and mumble, “As of two days or so ago.” She nods in response as the ship lands in front of us and we jump on as one clone yells, “Commander on board!”</p><p>The ship begins to rise again as Padmé goes to talk but a clone quickly cuts her off and says, “No disrespect madam, but we only answer to the direction of our Jedi superiors, as bestowed powers by the chancellor, and the commanding ranks of their clone army.” She looks taken aback by that claim and looks to me for explanation as I reply to that clone firmly, “She <em>is</em> the senate meathead. She has more powers than any of us combined.”</p><p>She looks at me in thanks as the clones salute me and say, “Yes Ma’am.” “Right, now that’s settled, Senator Amidala, care to explain where we are going.” I prompt as she chuckles lightly before straightening up and commanding, “We must go to the Geonosian ship hangar as reinforcements for Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker who are facing Count Dooku.”</p><p>They all acknowledge her in affirmation as I spot the hangar in the distance. “There!” I shout towards the cockpit as the pilot replies, “Yes Commander,” and speeds towards the overhanging dock. We pull up speedily and everyone disembarks as the counts starship escapes, under heavy fire from our troops. No one can land a hit as Padmé runs into the hangar, beckoning us to follow after her. Everyone looks to me for confirmation, so I nod and charge after her.</p><p>She prances straight into the arms - or rather, arm - of the young padawan whilst the clones and I pull up just on the outskirts of the hangar, not wanting to intrude on the scene before me. Obi-Wan talks quietly with a small green creature who I assume to be another Jedi Master, so I turn to the troops and ask, “Where is your actual Leader. You can’t be flying without one.”</p><p>The nearest soldier to my left speaks up and says, “We were heading to the frontline ma’am, reinforcements to another squadron.” “Right,” I mutter, my eyes downcast as I think hurried thoughts. I sling my rifle over my shoulder as I explain, “I will escort you there and then return for the Jedi and senator.”</p><p>He nods and gathers the troops as I approach Master Kenobi and salute him before speaking. “Master Kenobi, I have come to request your leave in order to escort these troops to their original mission on the front line. I will return to collect you all and take you back to mission control if that is what you wish.”</p><p>“Commander CC-7955, you are?” The green creature asks in his jumbled grammar. “Yes, sir.” I reply instantly. “Great debt, the Jedi owe you. Saved two of our own, you have.” He says slowly, gesturing for me to kneel and remove my helmet. I do as he asks, holding my helmet under my arm as he continues, “For my own legion, I will have you. Highly commended, you will be.”</p><p>“With all due respect sir, I thank you but can’t accept that commendation. There are many other commanders who have led their fleets today on your behalf who deserve your gratitude.” I reply warmly, inclining my head in respect.</p><p>“As I told you she would say Master Yoda.” Master Kenobi chuckles. I smile at the other master before turning back to Yoda. “To your ship, accompany me. With you, I wish to speak privately.” He answers before hobbling in the general direction of the drop ship.</p><p>I turn to Master Kenobi who places a comforting hand on my shoulder and says, “You ever need help, don’t hesitate to ask, commander. You had my back, so I’ll have yours.” “Thank you, Master Kenobi.” I smile before following the small master back to the troop carrier. I find that there are now two ships waiting there patiently, one for the troops and the other for the Jedi and Senator to be escorted in.</p><p>I step into the troop carrier with Yoda and the ship takes off smoothly. Within minutes, we’re by the back of the frontline and we’ve dropped the troops off to their commanding officer before the doors slide shut sealing the Jedi Master and I inside its hold.</p><p>“In confidence, I wish to speak, with you,” He begins. “The jump you made, in the arena, few could have performed.” “I just had a goal I had to reach, and I needed to get there, sir.” I reply, holding tight to the handle above me. He shakes his head slowly and smiles at me before sitting on the ground, seemingly arranged in a meditation position. “Commander, sit.” He instructs. I follow his instructions hesitantly and sit cross legged before him.</p><p>“Brave, you are. Dooku, you faced, and balk, you did not.” He explains quietly, wary of the open cockpit next to us. “Who told you I faced him? Master Kenobi is false in saying that if it was him. I merely… sat in the same room as him… Sir.” I reply, trying to recount my side of the encounter with Count Dooku.</p><p>Yoda shakes his head and says, “Understand, you do not. One with the force, Dooku is, Master Kenobi, as well. An impartial side, I sense in you. The force, it surrounds you, but sense or act on it, you do not.”  I remain silent and reply, “I don’t understand sir.” “Of course,” He chuckles lightly. “Know it, you do not. Soon, you will. Nor light, not dark, I sense in you. A mystery to the force, you are.”</p><p>I look down at my lap and open my hands. I feel nothing and see nothing so I chuckle drily and say, “Master Yoda, if I may, I don’t think it is me you’re sensing. Maybe someone else. Ay Titan!” I call into the cockpit as he calls back, “Yes Commander?” “Who am I?” I ask, trying to prove my point. “Commander CC-7955, alias not applicable, the greatest sister known to any clone solider.” He chuckles as his co-pilot knocks the pilot in the head playfully and says, “She’s the <em>only</em> sister we have numbskull.”</p><p>I turn back to Yoda and say earnestly, “See. Nothing special.” He only smiles and unhooks a device that was sitting on his belt, hidden inside his robes. He holds it out and gestures for me to take it so I take it gently and watch as it ignites, a short green blade protruding from what I presume must be the hilt.</p><p>“Your lightsaber, sir?” I query, unsure of his purpose. He hums in response before asking, “Your blaster, may I borrow?” I shrug in a nonchalant manner and whilst being careful of the blade in my hand, I unstrap the one still resting on my back, handing it to him quickly.</p><p>“A fine weapon, this is. To you, who gave it?” He queries. “My brothers, Cody and Rex, sir.” I reply with a fond smile, remembering their proud smiles as I donned the weapon. With a vague wave of his hand, a small compartment of it lifts away and I go to protest his actions but shut up quickly. A shining presence rests in the small hidden hole within the blaster.</p><p>“Long ago in forgotten times, when the Sith and Jedi fought for control of the galaxy, weapons there were, of unimaginable power. Always at their heart, a kyber crystal was. Smart, your brothers were, to give you this weapon. What it could do, even if, they didn’t know.” He explains. I barely hear the words of the master over the humming in my veins as I observe the seemingly two small white crystals that sit there peacefully. “Know what this is capable of, Do you? Hm?” He hums, a slight smirk on his face. I shake my head as he cocks his head to the side and asks, “Believe in, what do you?”</p><p>I’m taken aback by his question and shake my head as I look to the floor saying, “I believe… There is a right and a wrong that is often blurred.” I reflect upon the earlier conversation with Padmé as I continue, “As Senator Amidala said to me earlier, ‘we’re supposed to be the peaceful ones, but I fear this day may not result in peace, only more destruction’.”</p><p>He holds his chin in thought before the pilots call out and yell, “We’ve arrived at the cruiser, sir.” “Thank you.” He answers over his shoulder as he stands up, gesturing for me to follow suit. I notice us land swiftly and the doors swish open. He hands me my blaster once again, closing the compartment with the crystals.</p><p>“Accompany me to Coruscant, you can. Learn more about the force, you may, or, remain here with your brothers, and remain a clone forever.” He says as he disembarks the ship, leaving me to ponder the thought.</p><p>“Rex, Cody, your sister, I have found.” Yoda chuckles as I look up and find my closest brothers waiting for me by the edge of the shipping dock. I jump off the ship and run up to my brothers, hugging them tightly, my blaster and helmet clattering to the floor carelessly.</p><p>“If you don’t go with Master Yoda, I’m going to have to kick your ass back to Kamino.” Rex chuckles whilst I sigh harshly and release the pair. “What the hell do you mean.” I groan, crossing my arms. “You aren’t the quietest of talkers, and besides, the door was wide open when he was talking.” Cody explains with a grin. I roll my eyes as he continues, “You know that you’re special, no one else can control a weapon like you can, no one can fight like you can, and no one can utilise knowledge to their advantage like you can. You’d be stupid not to go.”</p><p>I look at my brothers and then the ground, then I find Yoda still hobbling away, approaching a separate ship I presume will take him back to Coruscant. “You two are a pain in my ass.” I groan as I hug them again before bending down to collect my helmet and blaster from off of the ground.</p><p>I smile at them politely before saluting and calling after Master Yoda, chasing him down. He pauses as he’s about to board the ship and turns to face me, “Wise decision, you have made.”</p><p>“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for my brothers so they may be free someday.” I reply as I board the ship, sliding the helmet back on over my face, concealing the tears that linger there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Commander, welcome to Coruscant.” Yoda says warmly as we dock in front of a large cubic building. I follow after the small Jedi, my blaster resting gently in my hands as we walk through a large area covered in pillars.</p><p>“This is the Jedi Temple, young one. Learn here, you will.” He says calmly as a floating chair of sorts peels away from a pillar and moves our way. Yoda calmly climbs up into the chair and sits easily as we begin sauntering deeper into the temple.</p><p>“What is it you want to teach me, sir? All I know is you fight for what you believe to be right whilst the bad guys, or, sith as you refer to them, fight for what they believe to be right.” I ask as the pillars turn into long halls decorated with splendid curtains, artefacts and various working people.</p><p>“We fight for the freedom and rights of the people. What they want, we make possible.” A new voice intrudes. I turn to the new voice and find a young girl, close to late fourteens, her skin a dark brown with a strong orange undertone.</p><p>“Commander, meet Youngling Ahsoka Tano.” Yoda introduces as Ahsoka smiles at me warmly and hold out her hand to shake my own. I grin in reply and shake her delicate yet slightly calloused hand as I mutter, “It’s nice to meet you Ahsoka.” “As it is to meet you too Commander…”</p><p>I think at her pause. “A name… The commander does not have.” Yoda explains calmly. Ahsoka looks at me with a generous smile as she says, “What’s your designation or like… What do people call you?” “I am designation CC-7955 of the Grand Army of the Republic. But because I have no alias, I just get called CC” I reply instantly but then she just claps her hands giddily and says, “Ciercia.”</p><p>I cock my head to the side, admiring the way the name rolled from her tongue before humming in agreement and repeating, “Ciercia. It… Sounds really nice. Thank you Ahsoka.” “A tour, you could give the Commander, Youngling Tano.” Yoda suggests with a smile. I turn to the youngling as she smiles and nods calmly, “It’d be an honour.”</p><p>“Find me, you must, once you’re accustomed to the premises.” Yoda says with a nod before he calmly floats away, leaving the youngling and I to our own devices. “So, should we go?” She asks with a friendly smile as she gestures down the hallway. Following her lead, we saunter down the halls at a chilled pace.</p><p>She gestures at a few relics as we go, explaining their historical significance. I listen carefully, diligently learning all I can about the fabled Jedi race when a scholar arrives and politely asks that I come with her to meet with the Jedi Council. Ahsoka eagerly hands me off to the lady, explaining that I can’t simply dismiss the wrath of the council. I shake her hand once again before thanking her and saying, “Thank you for showing me around Ahsoka. It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope our paths cross again.” “As do I Commander Ciercia.” She chuckles before walking away from us and down a nearby hallway.</p><p>My gaze lingers after her before I follow the elderly scholar into an elevator, and we go towards the top of the building before scurrying down the hall. We stop hastily in front of a set of two doors which whoosh open smoothly, so I force out a smile and walk in through the doors.</p><p>When I walk in, Obi-Wan, Yoda and another man wearing pale brown, nearly a dirty cream, robes. “Commander, meet Jedi Master Mace Windu, we’ve asked him to be here just to make sure no one is being unjust or biased in their decisions.” Obi-Wan explains. I rub my arm nervously before asking, “May I remove my helmet?” Yoda simply nods his head so I remove the covering and hold it under my arm. “A name, do you have?” He continues once I remove the helmet. “The youngling you introduced me to… Ahsoka, she came up with one for me I liked. Ciercia.”</p><p>They nod as Master Windu steps forward and cocks his head to the side. “I see what you mean Master Yoda. Her connection is strong but it seems she hasn’t accepted her bond.” “I don’t know who you are, but don’t act like I don’t exist. My name is Ciercia and I am standing right here, <em>sir</em>.” I snap as he scowls and says, “Don’t talk to your superiors like that <em>clone</em>.”</p><p>“Masters maybe we should begin talking about the main task at hand.” Master Kenobi emphasises with a stare that tells me to be quiet. I bite the inside of my cheek and stand up taller as Master Windu turns back to the other masters, his back facing away from me. He talks quietly to the two other masters before sighing growling something, and storming away from me the two, walking out of the chamber. Obi-Wan rubs his face tiredly whilst Yoda cradles his chin.</p><p>“Under my wing, I shall take you, so to speak. Jedi training, you shall undergo, and blade will need to be acquired.” Yoda explains as Obi-Wan steps forward and says, “And I will watch as your mentor should you require it. Not your master, but… A friend of sorts.” “I’d appreciate that. Thank you, Master.” I say with a warm smile, embracing him fondly.</p><p>I talk to the two for a little while longer before Yoda excuses both Obi-Wan and I and instructs him to take me to my prepared quarters. We saunter a few halls silently before he speaks up gently and says, “Excuse Master Windu, he is cautious of the clone forces as the moment.” “Understandable, I guess. We’re a genetically fortified forced kept secret for years.” I say cautiously.</p><p>“What do you all mean when you say I’m connected to the force?” I ask out of curiosity. He sighs and thinks carefully before speaking, “Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. It is our belief, that that bind, flows through you in a way that you can’t detect, but exists there silently.”</p><p>I nod in response, thinking over the answer carefully before asking, “But <em>how</em> do I have it, if no one else I know has it. I mean Rex and Cody don’t have it and neither does Jango Fett.” “The force lives in us all, it’s just stronger with some and can grant a select amount of people powers, so to speak.” He answers with a fond smile.</p><p>I nod once again and grin widely before we stop in front of a set of sealed grey doors. He taps on to a panel beside the door before saying, “Scan your hand on the panel and it shall unlock for you alone.” I nod and go to tap the screen by the door but notice my still gloved hand. “Master Kenobi…”</p><p>He nods in understanding before tapping the panel himself and the door whooshes open. We walk in and he gestures to a pile of grey robes on the spacious bed situated in the middle of the room. “Put those on and then we can set up your door later. For now, it can be activated by your voice.” He explains as I walk towards the bed and place my helmet on the soft navy covers.</p><p>“Find your way to the garden in the centre of the building. I shall wait for you there with Master Yoda.”</p><p>I nod calmly as he leaves the room and I begin to remove my armour carefully. The layers come off easily when a quick knock raps against the door before a young voice chimes through, “Ciercia? It’s Ahsoka. Um, I have some cases we retrieved from the ship you flew alongside Master Kenobi yesterday?” “Oh yeah, come in.” I say as I walk towards the door in my under suit. I open the door with a tap on the panel and find the young Togruta waiting patiently my suit and gun cases in her hands. She smiles giddily and walks in, plonking the cases on my bed before picking up my helmet. “I like your armour. The gold really stands out against the white and your black under suit.” She chuckles as she places the helmet on her head. “Woah! You have so much information on your visor.” “It’s not that bad.” I chuckle before pulling the helmet from off her head and opening the armour case, placing the helmet in its designated area.</p><p>She sits down on the neatly made bed and kicks her legs out, crossing them on top of the other. “How long have you been a commander?” She asks with a curious smirk as I grunt and reply, “Two days.” “That long huh? How long have you been training?” She continues as I begin to wrap myself up in the new robes. “All my life.” I reply, a bit gentler than I was previously. She nods as though she understands before a flurry of questions begin to come from her. Patiently, I answer every question she spews out whilst tying myself into the coarse linen robes.</p><p>“These things are so itchy! How do you all live in these?” I grumble in annoyance as I pull the back of my robes, smoothing out the material in the front. “I don’t wear them. I gave up on it when I began battle training.” She explains as she stands in front of me, helping to fix the muddled-up robes whilst I stand there patiently.</p><p>She smiles once she’s finished and continues, “And besides, didn’t you wear robes in <em>your</em> training? I hear that’s all clones got to wear.” “We did. But they were soft and well-worn. Made for each one of us.” I reply as I grab my gun and fasten it’s strap across my middle, resting the blaster on my back. She smiles at me before complimenting my uniform and its ‘irregular’ colouring. “Jedi usually wear varying shades of brown.” She explains as we begin to walk out of my bedroom.</p><p>We converse easily as we saunter through the halls, vaguely walking towards the garden I instructed her to take me to. She talks of her life as a Jedi in training, and her unrelenting faith in all they stand for. Honestly, they could put this girl on a podium and almost make the sith join the light side. “Master Yoda told me I’ve almost finished my training here at the temple so I may be able to get assigned to a master soon.” She says, a wide grin covering her face. I smile down at the young girl as we approach a set of clear doors. She presses a panel on the wall and continues talking as we walk through the dense garden. A faint dew flows through the air as we find Master Kenobi and Master Yoda waiting in the centre, legs folded as though they are meditating.</p><p>“Ciercia. Welcome. Sit.” Yoda says slowly, his eyes closed. I follow his command and sit in front of him, turning to Ahsoka for explanation as she shrugs her shoulders in response. “Young Tano, you are free to leave.” “Yes Masters.” She answers dutifully before turning away and near skipping her way back through the garden.</p><p>We sit in silence for a long while before Obi-Wan speaks up and says, “Your training begins now.” I sit there in confusion but it’s then that I feel an invisible force grip my mind and everything fades except for the soft green leaves of the trees that cover the alcove above.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think that over the past two years, my awareness of the force has grown exponentially.  Master Yoda’s teachings have allowed me the ability to learn much, especially with all the prior knowledge I had training as a clone. A lot of the train I’ve undergone has been to do with understanding how I can utilise the force to become a better Jedi.</p><p>I’ve been living in the temple, mostly dealing with Master Yoda and General Kenobi when they are available for teaching. However, with the Clone Wars’ prominence, it has been hard to allocate times with them to learn. My hours are instead better spent in the library with Jocasta Nu, the Chief Librarian. She has deepened my understanding of the technical side of the Jedi way, the force, and their allied forces. I’ve memorised nearly everything I ever need to except the practical ways in which to conduct myself.</p><p>The most training I’ve done, has been with the younglings. They accepted me warmly, treating me as an older sister of sorts. I have been doing well, outsmarting simulations and technical examinations.</p><p>Ahsoka left shortly after I met her after being assigned to be <em>General</em> Skywalker’s padawan. She too has been helping me with my learning adventure, helping me understand some of the more complex Jedi systems. Well, that is when she is at the temple or has the ability to communicate with me. We’ve grown close and I know she has my back, just as she knows I have hers.</p><p>Today however, is different. Master Yoda has finally explained I must assemble my lightsaber on the planet Ilum. So, I wait on the shipping docks in the lower levels of the Jedi temple, waiting for Master Kenobi who will be escorting me to the planet, and be my guide. I carry my heavy coat in my arms as I wait patiently. I sigh heavily, the end of my simple braid dangling over my shoulder.</p><p>I centre myself, digging deeply inside my inner being and find the core of light I’ve been harnessing over such a long period. It hums with an invigorated energy, almost as though it knows I’m about to find a device that will allow me a chance to harness that feeling inside me and use it to create a better life for many.</p><p>“Lucky day, today is.” General Kenobi says, startling me out of my trance. “Um. Yes Master Yoda.” I stutter out as I look towards him. He stares ahead and adds, “Dangerous, this is, Ciercia. Died, may have, retrieving their saber.” “I don’t know why I must do this. I have two crystals already, why can’t I utilise those to make my saber.” I query. This isn’t the first time I’ve asked this but I always get the same answer. The saber must be made from organic materials gathered by a Jedi when they understand the ways of the force.</p><p>Master Yoda says nothing and instead sighs. “You will find your way, young Ciercia. Acts in odd ways, the force does.” “Yes, sir.” I reply out of habit as a ship pulls up in front of me and stops. The door opens and Obi-Wan walks out with a large smile as Ahsoka jumps off the ship and runs up to me, wrapping her arms around me tight.</p><p>“CC! I’ve missed you too much like damn.” She mutters as she buries her head into my neck. I embrace her in return, holding her tight. “You’re getting your lightsaber!” She cheers as she pulls away, bouncing slightly. I nod with a nervous smile as she acknowledges Master Yoda, excusing the two of us as we quickly board the ship. I turn and wave to Yoda on the way and he just smiles and nods in response.</p><p>General Kenobi chuckles as we dash on to the ship and sit down in the cockpit. I rest my heavily layered coat on my lap and listen as Ahsoka unloads everything that has happened in her adventures with Anakin over the past month since we last talked. Obi-Wan climbs into the pilot seat, prepping the ship to take off. I turn in my chair, no longer facing Ahsoka – who sits behind me now – and instead begin helping Obi-Wan with the take off.</p><p>Ahsoka is still talking merrily and I add a few comments every now and then as we fly out of the port, following the early morning traffic. “How far is Ilum.” I ask, turning to Obi-Wan. “It’s only a short ride. We’ve got to get there quick so we can ensure you get in during the day, ensuring you have light.” He explains as we begin to exit the atmosphere.</p><p>We fly further out until we’ve exited Coruscant’s rotation, finally preparing the hyperdrive. “You ready?” Obi-Wan chuckles as Ahsoka cheers from her seat and says, “She’ll smash it. I give her a day before she emerges with every crystal in that cave <em>plus</em> her lightsaber.”</p><p>I chuckle before turning to the my mentor, “I’m ready General.”</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>The snowy landscape is billowing with icy winds as we step off the ship, the kyber crystal cave barely visible through the ferocious breeze. Ahsoka grips on to my arm as we walk down the ramp, following General Kenobi to the entry of the cave.</p><p>“Inside, you are on your own. We’ll wait for you until you return. If you’ve been gone for longer than two days, we’ll have to… Please don’t come back in bones.” Obi-Wan yells over the wind as I flash him a thumbs up. He hands me a backpack which I quickly sling over one shoulder and thank him for, a warm smile covering his features as he embraces me from the side. I wipe at the lens of my goggles before turning to Ahsoka who barely nods as she lets me go, her actions speaking for her, ‘<em>Good luck</em>’.</p><p>I breathe heavily and I walk through the entry, following the worn path deeper and deeper into the cave, my friends’ silhouettes disappearing behind the thick darkness that surrounds me. I take my goggles off and kneeling against the damp cavern floor. I place the backpack on the floor in front of me and rifle through it only to find food supplies, basic toiletries and a small pickaxe. “Helpful.” I grunt as I shove the goggles into the pack and stand back up, pushing onward through the pitch black.</p><p>My hand runs along the wall for support, the terrain growing more rugged now as the palpable darkness clears for a small light in front of me, approximately a few yards away from me at this moment. ‘<em>So I’m on the right track,’ </em>I think to myself. I steady my breathing for a moment before closing my eyes, my feet still walking ahead and finding a pull within myself to chase after something hidden in the darkness.</p><p>The force within me grows restless, pulsing through my mind as I open my eyes, the entire path lit up with small lights which allow me the chance to see freely. I gawk in awe at the crystals which now line the walls, ceiling and floor. Their bright hues flash in my face as I walk by, now feeling less disoriented. I smile and continue to walk, if a bit more careful of the crystals at my feet, until my foot meets air and I fall forwards.</p><p>A scream rips from my throat as I reach out to clutch on to anything that may assist my fall. I flip myself in the air to look face down as I spot the floor fast approaching. I remember some of the earliest Jedi records indicate the oldest Jedi were able to fall for miles and land with grace, utilising the force to slow their descent.</p><p>‘<em>It’s all I have.</em>’ I think hurriedly as I close my eyes, retreating into myself as I find that kernel of power and thrust it out in front of me. What feels like a soft tug pulls me to my senses as I find the force within the corners of my mind, thrusting it outwards, my hands extended as I try to slow my descent.</p><p>My theory was close to working but doesn’t quite follow through, as it did slow my descent somewhat, but I still land harshly, my shoulder taking the brunt of the force as I feel it dislocate itself from its socket. With a cry I lay on the ground and scrunch my eyes closed in pain as a harsh scream escapes my lips, followed by my hand cradling my left shoulder. Hurt whimpers rush from my mouth as I drag myself along the floor to the nearest wall. Leaning hard against it, my back to the wall, I catch my breath as tears pour from my eyes.</p><p>With a cry, I raise my dislocated arm in front of me and grab a hold of my wrist, pulling my arm forward and straight out. It successfully guides the ball of my arm back into its socket after three tries, causing me to stifle my cries with the back of my hand. With an agonised sigh I tear off a large chunk of my slightly ripped and heavily worn robes, supplying me with a sling that I wrap around my arm in order to support my shoulder.</p><p>Tiredly, I sling my backpack that had fallen off of me, back on to my shoulder and begin walking once again, following a distant tug within me. I manage my way through the cavernous yet rocky area, my arm throbbing painfully as I delve deeper, and deeper into the cave. My head grows fuzzy the more I walk, and I can’t help but feel the dire need to stop.</p><p>So, I do.</p><p>I stop in the middle of the spacious area I’m in, beneath the rocky plateaus, and crash to the ground, passing out suddenly as a light spattering of stars overcome me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I come to, I release a high-pitched squeal as I behold the head hovering in close proximity to my face. The stranger backs up quickly, a loud shriek escaping from it as well as it stumbles away, leaving me area to sit upright. The shoulder I tried to fix, is still in the sling I scrounged up as I look down at the oddly shaped creature at my feet.</p><p>“Who are you?” I ask carefully, standing up as I prepare myself for a fight. The creature looks at me precariously, it’s long snout sniffing carefully as he mutters, “Jedi, jedi, jedi, jedi, jedi. They always come into this cave, but you are not one of them. If you were, you would’ve found your crystal by now or would’ve died. But you are here, and you are very much alive.” “That’s comforting.” I grumble as I massage my aching shoulder, looking at the small creature still.</p><p>“Name, name. What is your name?” It asks as it scrambles to my feet, looking up at me through small yet beady black eyes. I regard him carefully before answering, “Ciercia.” “<em>Sir-sea</em>.” He enunciates, the name rolling from his tongue slowly as he backs away and begins moving around the space.</p><p>I watch as he scuttles about, his left foot dragging behind him limply. I notice a slight wince on his face as he grabs an oozing blue liquid that drips from a cavity in the wall nearby, thus meaning he has to put some pressure on that lame foot. “You’re injured.” I analyse aloud as he turns to face me, a large amount of the liquid resting in his cupped hands. He barely nods before walking back towards me and offering his hands up.</p><p>“Drink for nourishment.” He explains, as I kneel down in front of him and sniff the liquid tentatively. He watches me expectantly, but I barely shake my head as I reply, “I’ll have a sip if you have some first. You seem to need it more than me.”</p><p>He looks at me flabbergasted, amazed at my response to his help but looks down at the liquid carefully before peering back up at me. The liquid drips down his wrists, hissing with its acidity as it burns the creature’s skin. “You’re a <em>smart</em> one.” He grins, flashing his rotted stumps of teeth before taking a large gulp of the liquid in his hands.</p><p>He belches loudly, a puff of blue smoke leaving his mouth as his grin grows. I feel repulsed by his unsightly appearance but hold back my grimace as I mutter, “This was a test?” “Everything is a test. Following rules or breaking them. Living peacefully or craving carnage. There are always to sides to a credit.” He answers, waving a hand through the air above him.</p><p>Small wisps of the blue smoke he burped begin to move towards him, growing in its size as it covers him from head to toe. I step back, waiting for the mist to disappear as the small shadow of the hideous creature begins to grow, morphing into a short, slender figure. “You’re definitely not a jedi. Few would’ve been able to see through that disguise.”</p><p>My jaw may as well have hit the ground at the sight before me. “A-Ahsoka?” I gasp out in confusion. The person in front of me chuckles slightly and says, “My name is Crikinsi. I take the form of whomever you find comfortable. I have no gender.” “O-Oh. Right. So… Do you have any preferred pronouns or anything?” I stutter in embarrassment as they smile friendly at me and gestures for me to come closer. “Not really. I just live as a being so I guess I would be whatever your gender-fluid pronouns are.” They reply with a friendly smile. I stumble forward nodding, and look at the almost exact replica of Ahsoka, besides the fact their eyes are a bright golden colour.</p><p>Crikinsi tilts their head to watch me and explains, “Few ever make it to these areas of Ilum. They tend to have found their crystal earlier on. But within the caves, time works differently and what may feel like a couple hours in here, equates to nearly a few days outside.” “How long have I been in these caves then?” I ask frantically, beginning to move around the small cavernous area. Crikinsi watches me walk around, trying to find a way out but once I give up, they say, “If you were a jedi, why haven’t you found your crystal yet?”</p><p>“Because the further into the cave I walked, I felt… A tug? It was drawing me deeper I guess and then I fell and ended up here with an injured shoulder,” I explain as I look up at the roof, finding a makeshift hatch sitting there. “Where’s my backpack, if you don’t mind giving it back?”</p><p>I turn to face Crikinsi who is watching me with a humoured smirk, my backpack in their hands as I strut up and grab it roughly before reaching up to the roof and pulling the latch open. “You should know that I can’t guarantee your safety once you leave this cavern.” Crikinsi mutters, their eyes downcast as I nod and look at the floor decked in the same blue liquid Crikinsi tried to get me to ingest.</p><p>“What was that stuff you offered me?” I ask as I sling my backpack over my good shoulder, ready to leave. Crikinsi laughs and mutters, “A water substitute. It’s because there is no water in here yet heaps of power emanating from the crystals within the walls.”</p><p>I nod my head and hold out my hand, welcoming a friendly handshake as Crikinsi bats my hand away and says, “No way am I staying here. I’m coming with you to make sure you find this crystal, ensuring you’re not a truly fake jedi.” “This is not me pulling your leg Crikinsi.” I mutter dryly as they finally offer out their hand and jump off the ground harshly, pulling me through the air with them as we fly through a long, cylindrical tunnel.</p><p>We fly into the middle of a long cavern covered in crystals and the tugging in my gut begins again. “Where to boss?” Crikinsi asks mockingly, looking around us with a wide grin. I gesture to our right and begin to walk, determined to reach my crystal sooner rather than later, not planning on hiding within these caves for any longer.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>“Are we getting any closer?” Crikinsi asks as we stroll through many different walkways, various crystals lighting up our path. I groan at their pestering but stop as we find ourselves at the end of the cave. “Nice. So, I’m guessing it’s right here huh?” They prod, peeking over my shoulder to look at the solid wall before us. I nod my head, feeling like the force within pulses through my hands as I rest my palms against the surface.</p><p>“But there’s no crystals here,” They point out obviously, walking around me to slap the wall like a used-ship salesman. “I think you’re pulling my leg.” “No. It’s definitely here.” I answer before sitting on the dampened ground and crossing my legs, quickly focusing my force into the wall before me.</p><p>The walls rumble slightly as I reach my good hand out, thrusting the force within me against the surface. Crikinsi gasps and kneels beside me should anything go wrong. Within my mind, a bright shining object reverberates through the wall, humming with power as it tries to remove itself and be freed.</p><p>With a smile I drop my hand and place my pack on the ground where I retrieve my pick, immediately digging into the wall as I try to free the crystal. Small chips of rock fly into my face with every swing until a small shimmering light creeps out from within. “What is that?” Crikinsi asks as they look into the small crevice I’ve made and stares at the crystal.</p><p>I grab at it and tug, feeling it give way easily as it rests in my palm. I feel the force thrum through my in steady beats, pleased with the crystal in my hand. The small gem-like structure glows brightly and I smile at the sight as I mutter, “It’s white. And sparkly.” “That’s new.” They chuckle as I continue to look at the peculiar stone. It’s edges were jagged and looked like a raw ore but was remarkably clean, shimmering easily in the light of all the crystals that surrounded us.</p><p>“We’ve got to get out of here now.” I huff as I tuck the crystal deep inside my jacket pocket. Crikinsi nods their head and gestures back the way we just came, “I can get us there in about an hour.” “Lead the way, chief.” I chuckle holding my arm out wide as Crikinsi laughs and begins to walk.</p><p>Smiling, I follow closely behind as we saunter through the cave shafts until light begins to seep away and we find ourselves in the same place I originally fell and dislocated my shoulder. Crikinsi titters, “And to think this is where I found you, passed out on the oh-so-dirty ground.”</p><p>I playfully hit their shoulder as they laugh freely once again and begin to carefully step over each crack to stand on a solid piece of rock. I follow their steps with trepidation, scared I’ll fall down once again and injure myself for the second time. But soon enough, we reach the other side safely and begin walking once again with Crikinsi filling the quiet cave with their boisterous chatter.</p><p>The light from the crystals eventually fades once again until we’re walking in the darkness but Crikinsi grasps a hold of my hand and pulls me through with ease, tugging my through the cave until we find the light from the exit on the horizon. I smile at the Ahsoka look-alike as they return the smile with a beaming grin.</p><p>Nearing the exit, Crikinsi stops suddenly and mutters, “This is where I leave you, my dear.” “What? Why?” I ask, startled by their abrupt departure. “Because I can’t help you with the rest of your journey. It’s up to you now,” They reply, a smirk resting on their lips. “But should you ever be close to death once again, you know, just holler out and I’ll find you.”</p><p>I nod my head with a soft smile and embrace the shapeshifter fondly. Crikinsi’s arms encircle me and they hold me tight as they mutter, “You’ll never truly be a jedi, but don’t be scared.” “What do you mean Crikinsi?” I ask in confusion. My friend doesn’t reply and continues to smile before walking back the way we just came, fading away into the darkness. I watch as they go before I begin walking towards the cave’s exit.</p><p>I pull my goggles out of my backpack and cover my eyes as the wind howls viciously the closer I get to the outside. Shuddering at the temperature change and the sudden brightness, I reach into my jacket pocket and clutch a hold of the kyber crystal resting there, its warmth and power flooding through me. I look around the small rocky outcrop and find absolutely nothing, and no one in sight.</p><p>Groaning in annoyance, I walk around more and try to find anything familiar but to little avail. Screaming out, I’m only met with the echo of my voice against the mountains surrounding me. I slump to the ground and clutch a hold of my shoulder which throbs in agony and fling my backpack to the ground.</p><p>Snow clings to my hair and turns my breath to fog as I make out a slowly pulsating light in front of me, not too far from me. I crawl along the ground and the light grows nearer, forcing me to draw up a smile as I reach for it. My hand is met with a near-frozen metal object which practically bites at my warm skin as I pull it towards me.</p><p>“An emergency transponder!” I cheer out as I trigger it quickly and am met with a tired voice. “This is an emergency link designed for Trainee Ciercia of the Jedi Training Program. Is this the intended user?” A monotonous voice grunts into the speaker. With a tired laugh, I groan in reply, “You bet your ass it’s me, sir. You can't get rid of me that easily."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>